The occurrences - chapter 1
by Koujelph
Summary: Ciel was in his cottage when he was saw someone who'll try to change his views of the world by having an mysterious adventure in another world.
1. first occurrence

_**Just for a notice, I think I haven't followed Ciel's Character very well. Also, nothing about anything is true in here except that Ciel is Sebastian's future dinner. I hope you like the first chapter, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes!**_

Chapter 1 – **first occurrence**

The night resonated with crickets and frog sounds, so it was impossible for Ciel to sleep. Here, at his parent's cottage (he just found out that he had one a couple of weeks before), everything smelled of old wood. The kitchen, which was kind of ruined in his opinion, the restroom, and his bedroom were all stinky of that smell. He had to ask Sebastian to light up some kind of essence candle to make himself and, most of all, his nose happier. Also, he had just discovered that he had pollen allergies, and guess what? He is completely surrounded by high grass and flowers of all kinds. Of course, he missed his cozy bedroom, in his big mansion, in his huge yard (with no such flowers!).

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called with an annoyed vibe in his voice. It has been the third time he's called him that night. "SEEEEEBAAAAASTIAAAAAAN!"

"Yes, My young lord?" Sebastian always had that smirk on his face, couldn't he see how annoyed Ciel was? He walked closer and stood beside Ciel's uncomfortable bed.

"Okay, how much days do I have to stay here?" Ciel asked. His eyes were all puffy because of his allergies. He knew he would go crazy, or even senile, before he returns home.

"About three more days, my lord. Look at you," Sebastian faked a concern tone in his voice." Your nose is as red as a tomato, do you need tissues?"

"No, I'll just blow my nose on you… OF COURSE I NEED MORE TISSUE IDIOT!" Ciel was a little too annoyed, but as his butler, Sebastian buried it far into his 'Ciel-annoys-me-so-much-sometimes-but-I-can't-let-it-show' little mental department in his demon brain.

"Oh my, lord Phantomhive, you have some short temper today, I shall bring you more tissues." Sebastian stepped away at a moderate paste and closed the door.

Ciel stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking how good it would be to be back in his cozy bed in his…. Then he remembered that he forgot to bring his personal journal with him and it was on his bed. Mey Rin might've found it by now, or worse, read it! In this journal he has all his secrets. Like the time he accidentally bumped into a pole while looking at Sebastian. That might've started some disturbing conspiracy about him and Sebastian together. Talking about that, Ciel also forgot to get back to the 'fans' that wrote stories about him and Sebastian in rather uncomfortable positions. Thinking about that, Ciel shivered. However, there was another secret written in his journal that he absolutely didn't want Mey Rin, or anybody for that matter, to read; his fascination of the super idol, Mary Anderson. Ever since he's watched one Shakespeare play in which she acted, he's been completely in love with her.

Anyway, he turned around and looked out the window. It was so dark that night. There were no stars, no moon, nothing. How could he even sleep without any light? Normally, Sebastian leaves at least candles in his room lighten up so he could see the surrounding. Ever since he read that article in the newspaper about a lady who was killed in her bed by a murderer that creeped in her room easily because it was pitch dark. From that time on, he was uneasy in the dark. Who knew how much people wanted him dead in this world?

For about ten minutes he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Obviously if he thought about sleeping he wouldn't fall asleep, so he tried to think about nothing. It worked because he could feel sleepiness filling him, but when he was about to fall asleep, all of his insecurities filled his brain. Why is he so small? He's been expecting a random growing period, but he's been the same height for about three years. Did that mean he was as tall as a 10 year old? Is that the reason why nobody took him seriously and only took his tall counterpart, Sebastian, seriously? He turned again, and shrugged it away.

Suddenly, he heard scratching under his bed. He was always petrified of looking under his bed, so he decided that he would just ignore it. But as the time went by, the scratching grew louder. Ciel's heartbeat went faster and harder, it seemed the scratching was moving side to side. Since his bedroom was pitch black, even if he tried to look under his bed he wouldn't see a thing. Then, something moved his bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs. Hearing the scream of his future dinner, Sebastian rushed up the stairs. When he opened Ciel's door, he found Ciel wrapped in his blankets. His eyes were wide and full of tears. Sebastian was always disgusted by the lack of courage that child had. Once he jumped merely at the sight of a butterfly.

"What's wrong, my lord?" Ciel turned his head towards Sebastian and looked him in the eyes.

"I…I w… was t… trying to fall as… asleep and I… I heard sc… scratching under my bed." Ciel turned his eyes away from Sebastian's. " Then m… my bed moved!" Sebastian smirked again.

"My lord, your bed is at the same place it was since we came here." Sebastian looked around. " Nothing more have changed. I think you've had a bad dream."

" Alright, okay… um… right then, I'll go back to sleep." Ciel lay back down and closed his eyes. Sebastian turned around and made his way towards the door.

"Sebastian?" Ciel stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Alright."

When Ciel woke up it wasn't morning, it was still night, with the night's darkness. He kept still wishing to fall back to sleep but he heard whispering. Was Sebastian talking to someone? He turned, but Sebastian was staring quite creepily at him. So what were the whispers? _Ciel, look at me, can you see me?_ The whispers went. When he turned back around he saw a woman's face, but not only any woman's, Mary Anderson's.


	2. The lady, the man and the jolly twins

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! It has been almost 2 months since I posted anything. I have no excuses!

The occurrences – chapter 2

Ciel just stood there looking at the lady, who is Mary Anderson. He half-believed what he saw because it was impossible for her to be in his cottage. She was supposed to be on tour with the American Theater Company (known as the ATC) in America.

"W…Who're you?" He asked stupidly. Mary smiled.

"I think you know who I am." She stated. Okay now Ciel's idol knew he knew her. Did she know? Ciel hoped she didn't. Ciel Hesitated to either fan girl… Fan boy or yell for Sebastian.

"Uh… what are you doing here?" Ciel asked. He actually was confused. If she was in his sleeping chamber at this time of night, she obviously had something important to say.

"Well you see, I was thinking one night about making a difference in someone's life but I didn't yet know how." She explained. That didn't clear anything out. It was still very confusing.

"So, who am I in all of this?" Ciel inquired.

"I was getting to that." She started. "One day, on one of my performances, I saw you and, well, you looked very serious for your age. Normal 8 years old…"

"8 YEARS OLD? I SAW YOUR PERFORMANCE LAST YEAR, WHEN I WAS 12!" Ciel interrupted. He just realized he yelled at his star. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled…"

"That's quite alright." She smiled. "Anyway, I saw your face and I thought to myself that I will help you be happy. I will help you run around with other kids playing the pretend game." When Ciel heard what she had said, he felt bad. Not bad, horrible. He knew that nothing would make him be like the kid she talked about. But he couldn't tell her that.

"I don't really need your help…"

"Nonsense!" She burst out laughing. "You _do_ need help. Look at yourself. And I found out how I'm going to do it!"

"How?"

"Follow me."

"I can't just leave this place without telling Sebastian." Ciel explained. It was tempting but he had other things to do than pursue happiness that he couldn't reach.

"That makes it that much more exiting." Mary giggled in a childlike manner. "C'mon, it'll be marvellous. I have friends waiting for you!"

"Friends?"

"Yes, come with me." She took ciel's hand in her's and pulled a bit. Ciel thought about Sebastian's reaction when he discovers his absence. He would find a way to find them, wherever they went.

"Fine, when will we be back?"

"When we are ready."

Ciel crept out the window and landed on a bush. He followed Mary in his nightgown, plants scratching at his legs. She was walking fast and he could barely keep up. The only light source was the moon and the stars. He could only see about a foot in front of him. He followed her across the field, passed the woods, until the break of dawn, when Mary finally stopped.

"That was a long walk." Ciel said between breaths. "Are we here?"

"We sure are!" She answered. "We just have to wait for the rest." Ciel looked ahead. They were in the middle of a field. The sun burnt the grass and the ground soil was hard and cratered. He could see neither forests nor mountains. He felt as though he was in another world.

They waited for a while, until suddenly a tall, slim man appeared out of nowhere. He wore a dark, worn, long coat, a top hat with holes and brown striped pants. His face was covered with Long brown hair, the only 'face' he could see was his cleft chin, and his grey skin. His skin looked as if he was dead for weeks, but he was well alive.

"Good day, sir!" The man greeted Ciel. He extended his gloved hand. Ciel took his hand and shook it. "My name is Oscar, and you are Ciel, am I correct?"

"Y… Yes." Ciel hesitated. His hand felt mooshy yet bony at the same time.

"Goody, so I'm here as the negotiator of the whole affair." He eyed Mary. " Are we still awaiting the rest?"

"I believe so," answered Mary. "They'll be here soon I hope."

They waited for another hour until they saw a little girl arrive. She had pigtails and wore a pink beret. She wore a striped baby pink blouse and a fuchsia pink skirt. Basically everything she wore was pink. She skipped jollily towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Bonbon," she presented herself. "It means candy in French."

"Is that what your mother called you?" asked Ciel.

"Of course!" She sounded mildly offended. "My momma and poppa were the owners of a big candy factory."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mary cheered. "Where is Ponpon?"

"Oh, he's stopped a bit to pick flowers!" Bonbon explained.

To pick _flowers_? Where were all the flowers? All he saw was dusty dirt and cracked ground and yellow-brown grass. Was he miles away?

"What flowers?" asked Ciel?

"Why do you ask? We are surrounded by beautiful flowers!" Bonbon mused.

" You see what you want to see Ciel," Oscar started. "You live in your own misery, and that is what you choose to see; pain and suffering."

What?

"What you see might not be what Mary sees. That's how we differ from person to person." Oscar continued. "Our goal is to make you see flowers again."

As he said that, Ponpon, A boy who wore the same as Bonbon, but blue and pants strode to the group. He was holding a basked of rotten mushrooms.

"Are we all ready?" Oscar announced. "Let's go!"


End file.
